


Some Legends Are Told

by bewitchingirony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Nemeton, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Derek, Poetry, no name mentioned, spoilers s03 e08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewitchingirony/pseuds/bewitchingirony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My legend is told.<br/>They’ve turned cold.<br/>As blue as the sea,<br/>for it was under a tree.</p><p>I held her in my arms.<br/>Nothing could cause her harm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Legends Are Told

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Again.
> 
> :)
> 
> Hi. I'm an awkward little human.
> 
> Again, for some reason I don't say names.
> 
> If you read the tags you can sort of guess... seeing as how there are only 2 characters...
> 
> The title for this comes from the song Centuries by Fall Out Boy (Aka my favorite band of all time ;P)
> 
> Kudos and Feedback if I deserve it! Enjoy!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> bewitchingirony.tumblr.com

My legend is told.  
They’ve turned cold.  
As blue as the sea,  
for it was under a tree.

I held her in my arms.  
Nothing could cause her harm.

Her silent agony rushed through my veins,  
I could feel her pain.

Her mouth stained black in the night.  
Her skin white.

She won’t survive.  
The only thing left is for death to arrive.

The looming darkness doesn’t come soon enough,  
and soon the pain becomes too much.

I can’t...

I won’t...

I did...

That was the last time they glowed gold.

Now they are my reminder,  
and in a way, they glow brighter.

I saved her when I couldn’t help her.

I released her when I couldn’t free her.

I loved her, now I live without her.

My legend is told.  
They’ve grown cold.  
As blue as the sea,  
for it was under a tree.


End file.
